


Lifeless

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hospital room, post-coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeless

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season One.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 020: Colourless

He closes his eyes and tries to sleep -- he's so fucking tired, and he thinks after two weeks in a goddamn coma one should feel _rested_, at least -- but that empty space in his memory and the trembling in his right hand scare him awake. He wonders when Brian will make an appearance. Soon. He opens his eyes and forces himself to focus on the hospital room -- cream walls and white sheets and grey curtains.

For Justin, who has always seen the world in shades of blue and red and gold, this is almost the most frightening thing of all.


End file.
